


Popsicle

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [21]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS Banters, Adult Content, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bossy Luke, Bottom Luke, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Explicit Language, Extreme Teasing, Food Kink, Food Play, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Humor, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, Luke In Control, M/M, Nudity, Rough Sex, Sexy Dancing, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Spanking, Strip Tease, Teasing, Top Ashton, Tour Bus, Touring, heavy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ashton proudly stated that he did not beg, Luke takes it as a challenge. He was going to make sure to make Ashton change his mind, however long it would take or to what extent he would have to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [AyeeTigerLilyy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeTigerLilyy/pseuds/AyeeTigerLilyy) for requesting. I had lots of fun writing it.

Michael took a card from Ashton’s hand and added it to his and then looked at all the cards in his hand before discarding a pair of five. “Why are we crammed in the kitchenette, playing Old Maid, when we could comfortably be sitting in the back?” he asked as he offered a card to Luke.

“Because there’s no proper table in the back to allow us to play cards,” Calum replied as he waited for Luke to be done so that he could have his turn.

“Why are we even playing card?” the youngest of them asked as he finally offered a card to Calum, who was sitting on his left. “Can’t we just play FIFA as always?”

“Because it’s good to have a little change, every once in a while,” Ashton stated. “What I don’t understand is, why are we playing Old Maid when we could be playing Poker, like normal men?”

“Because it’s good to have a little change, every once in a while,” Luke snickered.

Ashton rolled his eyes. “Shut it, you cocksucker.”

“I have to agree on the cock-sucker statement,” Calum laughed.

“Oh, zip it Hood,” Luke scoffed and hit Calum playfully in the arm.

In turn, Calum elbowed Luke hard in the side. Ashton, who was sitting opposite of them, slapped them both on the head before mumbling something that no one understood. While the others were bickering, Michael sneakily slipped a Queen from his hand and under the pile of card on the table; even if it was by cheating, he was going to make sure he won.

“Stop fighting and concentrate on the game or I’m gonna tie your hands so you stop hitting one another,” Michael said firmly. “Ashton, it’s my turn. Give me a card,” he prompted as he turned to his right to look at the drummer, who was sitting beside him.

“Talking about tying the hands, that reminds me of something. Ashton, how did you open your hands the other day?”

“What? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the older boy raised an eyebrow at him.

“Allow me to refresh your memory. You know, that day when I left you with your hands tied behind your back with your red tie? Did you go to Calum with your erection and ask him to do it for you?”

“Huh…” Ashton blinked when all three pairs of eyes landed on him. “I undid them myself, with my teeth.”

“Teeth? You have teeth behind your back?” Calum asked, with a laugh.

“Nope… I passed my hands under my ass and pulled my legs through the loop before undoing the knot with my teeth.”

“Is that even possible?”

Ashton grinned. “Yep, tried it and it worked. I’m quite flexible, you see?”

“I thought you would have gone to Calum’s room and you would have had, you know, some kinky Cashton action.”

“Fuck you, I’m not like you.”

“But still, you could have gone to Calum for help, save yourself the trouble.”

“I’m very independent,” the drummer laughed. “I do not beg.”

Michael let out a loud laugh. “That is such a lie. It’s the understatement of the millennium.”

“What? I seriously do not beg.”

“So you keep telling yourself but I can assure you that it’s not the case,” Michael argued.

Ashton scoffed. “Think what you want, I know I do not beg.”

“Blah, blah, blah…”

“You know what? I’m out of here.” On that, he tossed his cards on the table and left the kitchen.

“You can’t leave, I’m almost winning,” Calum called. “I only have two cards left.”

“Watch me.”

Luke smiled as he looked at Ashton’s retreating figure; he was pretty sure he could make him change his mind.

“Luke? You wanna play or not? We’re starting a new round,” Calum again elbowed him in the side.

“No, I’ll pass. I’m gonna take a nap instead.”

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

Ashton turned another page of the local newspaper that was in front of him, without really reading it. His bandmates were still sleeping at 2p.m and he was glad to have some peaceful time before the others would wake up a cause a ruckus in the bus again. However, before he had the time to really enjoy the serenity, Luke had barged in, breaking the silence with the loud music blaring from his phone.

“We’re out of milk,” Luke stated as he dropped himself in front of Ashton and placed a bowl of cornflakes on the table.

“We’re not out of milk, Michael took it to the back of the bus last night. Could you turn down the music? I’m trying to have some quiet time.”

“Yep,” Luke managed to say around a mouthful of dry cereal. Smiling around his spoon, he lifted a leg and trailed it up Ashton’s bare calf. He twirled his big toe around the hair there and moved it higher to his thigh as he kept eating his cereal.

“What the fuck?” Ashton swatted his leg away.

“What?” Luke smiled innocently. When Ashton turned his attention back to the newspaper, Luke pressed the sole of his foot to his penis and rubbed it up and down.

“Seriously Luke? What the fuck is wrong with you?” the drummer again pushed his leg away.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“I’m gonna kick you real hard if you put your foot on me again.”

“But I’m not.” Leaning forward, he grazed Ashton’s arm with his finger pads. He moved them down his forearm to his wrist and then back up.

“Can’t you eat your corn flakes quietly?”

“That’s what I’m doing. I didn’t even say anything,” Luke protested.

Ashton closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. “Okay, Luke Hemmings, you’re hereby ordered to stop putting your hands or feet or anything you on me.”

“Ok,” the younger boy simply said and Ashton raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

Humming happily, Luke dropped the bowl into the sink before moving to the fridge again. Taking a bowl of chopped fruits and a fork, he again dropped himself in front of Ashton. Luke picked a piece of kiwi, licked it and then took it into his mouth before letting out a sigh of delight. The older boy looked at Luke from under his eyelashes and shook his head. Nevertheless, he kept his eyes on Luke as he took a piece of apple and then a grape, doing the same to them. He eyed the container, full of apples, strawberries, grapes, kiwis and oranges, which he had gotten for himself the previous day but he said nothing; as long as Luke was busy with something else and not bothering him, it was more than fine with him. When he realised that Ashton was no longer paying attention to him, Luke dragged the fork on the back of his hand, lightly scraping his skin to make him look at him again. Licking his lips, he placed a piece of orange between them and sucked the juice out of it before chewing on it. Then he pierced a half of strawberry, bringing it to the drummer’s lips and rubbing it across them. As Ashton opened his mouth to take it in, Luke quickly pulled his hand away and popped it into his own mouth, with a sheepish smile.

“Hmm… even sweeter,” Luke sighed.

“You’re so full of shit,” Ashton groaned and got to his feet, leaving Luke to himself and his food.

Ashton made his way to the back of the bus and dropped himself on the couch while mumbling to himself. What was Luke up to, anyway? He knew it for sure when Luke had quietly agreed to keep hands and legs off him, the younger boy would be up to something. Why was he even surprised? Since the beginning of the tour, Luke had been coming up with those crazy ideas that he would try on him or Michael or Calum, whoever was present there. Not that anyone was complaining but sometimes Luke would just pop out of nowhere and start something. At least, for the time being, he had not followed Ashton to the back. He hugged a pillow to his chest and closed his eyes, pushing all thoughts of Luke aside as he let the movement of the bus lull him to sleep. Ashton did not know how long he had been sleeping but when he felt something cold against his chin, his eyes darted open and he frowned at Luke; he should have guessed it. The younger boy had a red popsicle between his lips and was grinning at him. Ashton could help but roll his eyes at the sight.

“Don’t you ever stop eating?”

“No, not until I get what I want,” Luke smiled and glanced at Ashton’s lap. “Besides, Luke loves popsicles, especially big ones.”

Realising where Luke’s eyes were, the drummer quickly pulled the cushion onto his lap and turned away from Luke. The younger boy sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and, leaning forward, he slid the tip of the popsicle along the side of Ashton’s neck, causing him to shiver. Ashton immediately turned around and glared at the other boy, who only shrugged and shoved the popsicle into his mouth. He sucked it in, hollowing his cheek at the same time, and pulled away, with a sound. Again, he took it in and sucked on it while making slurping sounds. Ashton mumbled something about Luke being a jerk as the other boy pulled it out and licked the side, not caring when the juice was dripping down the corner of his mouth. Wiping it with the back of his hand, Luke brought his other hand up and rubbed the cold dessert against Ashton’s cheek before running it along his lips. The older boy closed his eyes as the temperature of his body was rising but almost instantly, he reopened them and pushed Luke’s hand away; whatever Luke was trying to do, Ashton was not going to let him succeed. No, never.

“You know you want it, Ashton,” Luke whispered as he rolled his reddened tongue around the top of the popsicle.

“What? That’s ridiculous,” Ashton faked a laugh.

Luke moved closer to Ashton, licking his lips slowly and the older boy shifted away from him.

“Luke, get here this instant,” Michael called angrily from the bunk area.

“Looks like your mission failed,” Ashton chuckled.

“You’re gonna come begging, Ashton,” Luke said challengingly.

“In your dreaaammsss,” the drummer replied in sing-song tone.

Calum laughed and walked past Luke, to drop himself next to Ashton.

“What happened?”

“He’s into some deep shit,” Calum said through his laughter. “He was using Michael’s lappy last night and got chocolate all over the keyboard. Michael is mad, fuming.”

“Serves him right for messing with people,” Ashton smiled happily.

“What’s that you have on your cheek?”

“Ugh,” the drummer groaned and wiped his cheek in his sleeve. “That’s just Luke and his habit of putting things and leaving a mess everywhere he goes.” When he saw the red stain on his white tee, Ashton made a face and pulled it off.

“He has always been like that.”

“Unfortu…”

“Cal? Michael’s calling you,” Luke interrupted.

“Michael? Where’s he?”

“Huh…” Luke creased his eyebrows. “I… he went outside for a cigarette.”

“OK,” the bassist said as he set a pair of drumsticks on the couch before getting up.

“Michael is not really calling him, is he?”

Luke shrugged. “So, where were we?”

“Nowhere.”

“Ooh, more skin. Luke loves,” the younger boy giggled as he picked the drumsticks.

He trailed them down his own chest and lightly drummed them on his thighs, close to his penis. Luke bit on his bottom lip and sighed as he trailed one of them between his legs and rubbed it against his balls. Cursing, Ashton looked away. At the sound of Ashton’s voice, Luke smiled and lifted his head. He directed one of the drumsticks to Ashton’s earlobe and he trailed it along his jaw to his chin, dropping the other one between them. Then, he moved it down the middle of his neck and chest before moving to his right nipple. He circled the bud with the tip of the stick and dragged it to the other to do the same thing before rubbing it against the bud. Without any more delay, he moved the drumstick down Ashton’s stomach, stopping at the waistband of his shorts, and moved it along the elastic. He kept his eyes on Ashton’s face as he pushed it inside, until he was touching the older boy’s dick. Licking his lips, he carefully moved it around and as Ashton let out a hiss, he let go of the stick, leaving inside the shorts. He then took the other one and pressed a wet smooching kiss to it before pressing it to the drummer’s lips. Without saying or doing anything else, Luke left Ashton sitting there, a triumphant smile playing on his lips as he walked away.

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

Ashton stretched his arms on either sides of him as he exited the bathroom and walked into his hotel room, in his bathrobe. It was only 10:30p.m but the hot long bath he had taken, had made him sleepy. He pulled a clean pair of boxers on and dropped a tee on the bed as he pulled on his pyjama bottom. That was when he noticed something that he was sure was not there, lying on the bed, his laptop; he was certain that was still in his bag one hour ago when he went for his bath. He was about to put it away when the bright yellow sticky note caught his eyes that read: _‘OPEN ME’_. Raising an eyebrow, he opened the flap and noticed another note next to the power button: _‘TURN ME ON’_. By then, he had recognised the messy handwriting that belonged to Luke and he could not help but wonder what he was up to again. He bit on his nail as he eyed the video file that was on his desktop, with a very catchy title: _‘PLAY ME’_. Curiosity got the best of him and he double-clicked on the file.

_“Hiiii!” Luke waved. “Oh, what have we got here?” he pointed to the yellow paper stuck to his chin; it had an arrow pointing to his lips and just under it was written: ‘KISS ME’._

_Laughing, he pulled it off and wriggled his eyebrows before throwing it at the camera. Then he pointed to another one that was on the middle of his tee: ‘TAKE ME OFF’. Without wasting time, he tossed the shirt aside and pointed to both his nipples with his indexes, nipples that also had sticky notes next to them: ‘TEASE ME’. The younger boy pressed his indexes to them, hissing as he did so, before pulling the little papers from his skin._

_“Oh,” Luke bit his lips seductively. “There’s more.”_

_Luke turned around and revealed the one that was on his ass cheek: ‘PULL ME DOWN’. Slowly, he hooked his finger in the elastic of his sweatpants and pulled them down his legs before turning around again. He trailed a hand down his chest and stomach and stopped just were there was another note in the front of his boxers: ‘REMOVE ME’._

_Smiling, he pushed one side of the underwear down. “Wanna see what else is written underneath? I’m waiting.”_

Ashton stared at the screen as the video ended. What was that? Getting to his feet, Ashton stormed out of the room and walked to Luke’s hotel room; the younger boy was definitely going to get a piece of his mind. When he walked into the room that was only illuminated by a few scented-candles, the drummer frowned, he was confused. As he walked further into the room, he spotted Luke, who was lying on his stomach, with his upper body propped onto his elbows. Luke smiled to himself, he was surprised Ashton was there already because he had thought it would take longer than that before the older boy made his way to his room. However, when Ashton sat on the edge of the bed, Luke got up and made his way to the middle of the room. Ashton opened his mouth to say something but Luke shook his head and placed his index to his own lips, with a shushing sound, instructing him to stay quiet. The older boy was going to protest but opted otherwise because he wanted to know what was going to happen next. He toed his shoes and settled properly onto the mattress while his eyes never left Luke.

When Luke’s hips started to move from side to side, Ashton realised, for the first time, that there was a soft music that was playing. He leant against the headboard as he studied each and every one of Luke’s moves. Luke trailed his hand up his chest and one by one, he opened the buttons of his black shirt while he never stopped dancing. He pushed on side of the shirt off his shoulder and turned his head to the side, placing a kiss there before pushing the other side off, letting it fall to the floor. Luke picked his up and, balling it, he threw it at Ashton’s face; Ashton, who instantly flung it aside. Then, he unzipped his jeans, leaving them open as he swayed his hips and rubbed his hands across his chest. Turning on his heels, the younger boy smack his ass hard and hissed at the sharp pain before rotating his ass and slapping it again. He arched his back and placed his hands on his ass, squeezing his cheeks every once in a while. He shimmied out of his jeans and he very slowly dragged the material down his long legs before tossing it in Ashton’s direction.

Pushing his boxers out of the way, Luke spanked his bare ass, moaning and rubbing the spot, and pulled the undies back in place. While moving his body in a sensual way, the boy turned around and let out a little laugh when he saw the look on Ashton’s face; the drummer was staring at him with wide eyes, his lips parted and he could see the obvious bulge in his pants. He trailed his index up his thigh and side, to guide it to one of his nipples, which he took between his thumb and index. Luke pinched on the bud and tugged on it, gasping at the same time as spank the side of his thigh with his other hand. Ashton let out a curse at the sight and was about move to Luke but the other boy warned to stay put, with his index. He licked his lips as he let his eyes travel from Luke’s bare foot, up his legs, to slightly linger on his erection, before going to his naked chest, where Luke was playing with his nipples, up his neck, to finally stop on his face; everything about Luke, at that instance, was simply enticing. He let out a sigh of relief when he could sense that his wait was going to come to an end as Luke inched closer to the bed.

“Why did you even bother getting dressed when you knew you’d eventually have to get them off?” Luke whispered as he leant close to Ashton.

“What the fuck are you playing at?”

“I’m just having a lil fun, that’s all,” the younger boy laughed. “Now, why don’t you get these off?” Luke tugged on the leg of the pyjama pants, making sure not to touch Ashton.

“Why don’t you do it yourself?”

“Ashton Irwin, you’re hereby ordered to stop talking and do what you’re told,” Luke said firmly.

Ashton raised an eyebrow at him but Luke motioned for him to get the clothes off. Deciding to do what he was told, Ashton quietly removed his clothes, until he was completely naked, while at the same time, Luke walked to the fridge and came back with a rainbow popsicle. He climbed on the bed and knelt beside Ashton before putting the popsicle into his mouth to suck on it. As the drummer was reaching out to touch him, Luke swatted his hand away and shook his head negatively. Ashton groaned inwardly and folded his hand under his head, allowing Luke do what he wanted to. The younger boys sucked some of the juice and opened his mouth, to let it drip onto the other boy’s penis and balls. He laughed when Ashton swore loudly and he brought it to Ashton’s left nipple, rubbing it around the bud that was instantly hardening while Ashton flinched when the coldness of the ice lolly made contact with his skin. He then slid it down his chest, leaving a wet and sticky trail, as he guided it to his dick. Luke passed it along the length and his balls, coating with the sugary liquid, while enjoying the sight of Ashton wriggling under him.

After rubbing the popsicle over Ashton’s erection one last time, Luke brought it to his own mouth and sucked it in. He licked his lips as he pulled it out and directed the lolly to the drummer’s lips, tracing them with it. The younger boy pushed it past Ashton’s lips and urged him to suck on it, which Ashton promptly did. It was only a matter of seconds before he put it in his own mouth again. Luke thrust it back and forth into his mouth while sucking on it, as if he was giving a blow job. Pulling it out a little, he licked and twirled his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it while making slurping sounds. With his other hand, he cupped himself through his boxers and lightly thrust his hips into his palm. Luke did not seem to care that the popsicle that was melting in the warmth of his mouth was dripping out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. When Ashton again reached out for him, Luke got off the bed and walked away, placing the popsicle on a plate that was on the coffee table. Still facing away from Ashton, Luke finally got rid of his boxers, which he also threw at Ashton.

The younger boy dropped himself on the couch and sprawled his legs, which he set on the coffee table, wasting no time to take his penis into his hand. The hand in question moved quite slowly around him and he licked his lips as he pinched his nipple. Luke moaned once and moaned again as he rubbed his nipple, in a teasing way. Hissing, he tugged hard on it and slapped it, opening his eyes to look at the other boy when he moaned and Luke realised he was also jerking himself off. He trailed the hand down his stomach and lower to his balls, rolling them with his fingers before taking them into his hand. Luke slipped his hand to the head of his penis and teased it with his thumb, smiling when he saw Ashton doing the same thing. Lifting a leg up, Luke brought it to his mouth and licked his thigh before gently biting on the skin there. Ashton restrained himself from closing his eyes and kept them fixed on Luke; the younger boy was driving him crazy and words were not enough to describe what he was feeling at that moment. It felt like torture but it was also so tempting and delicious and Ashton could not get enough of it.

“Luke?” Ashton called in an almost whiny voice. “Get here.”

“Why? Aren’t you enjoying the show?” Luke smirked and tugged on his dick.

“No, I’d rather be part of the show than just watch it,” Ashton stated and made a face when something poked his elbow from under the pillow; a bottle of lube. “Come here and do something.”

“Nuh huh… I can’t. I was ordered to keep my hands, feet and everything me off you,” Luke said in a playful tone.

“Fuck it, just come here. I need you to do things.”

“What? I can’t hear you…”

“Luke, please?”

“Are you begging? I thought Ashton doesn’t beg.”

“Please, please, please, pretty please Luke,” Ashton said in his whiniest voice.

“Alright. Only because you’re begging and I don’t like my friends begging me,” Luke laughed.

Luke again got to his feet and walked to the bed in an alluring way before crawling to Ashton in a cat-like manner. He did not have the time to do anything as he was taken by surprise by Ashton, who had flipped him around and had pushed his penis into his hole. While he was conversing with Luke, the drummer had taken the liberty to lubricate himself. Luke moaned when Ashton pulled back and sharply pushed back into his ass. Unfortunately for Luke, that lasted for only a couple of minute since Ashton had completely pulled out of him and bit his lip as he looked at the younger boy. Ashton took his dick into one hand and circled Luke’s entrance with the head, tapping the hole with it a few times. Luke had been teasing him all week and it was finally his turn to do the same. He trailed his index along the underside of Luke’s penis but did not take it into his hand; nonetheless, that did not prevent the shiver that ran down Luke’s spine. Taking his own erection, Ashton poked Luke’s balls with the head and with his other hand, he spanked Luke hard on the ass, causing him to yelp. The desperate look on Luke’s face was priceless and Ashton wanted to keep teasing him but he was also desperate for some release.

Without warning, Ashton again pushed inside hard and Luke gripped the sheet on both sides of him tightly. The drummer pulled out all the way and roughly pushed back in again and again, causing Luke to almost scream every time the head of his penis was connecting with his prostate. Leaning forward, he crashed his lips against Luke’s parted ones, muffling his moans, and pushed his tongue into Luke’s mouth. Luke immediately kissed him back and wrapped an arm around Ashton’s neck, lacing his other hand through his hair as their tongue impatiently moved against one another. Placing his hands behind Luke’s knees, Ashton pushed them backward, folding Luke in half, and buried himself deeper in him. He rotated his hips and again pulled out completely before shoving his dick back in. it did not take long for the pace of the back and forth movements of his hips to increase and Ashton was practically ramming into Luke. Their sweaty bodies met with a slapping sound and every time he would thrust forward, Ashton’s hips would kiss the swell of Luke’s ass, causing the other boy to moan into his mouth. They were a panting mess in the middle of the bed as their bodies hastily moved together and they were both chasing their orgasms.

Snaking a hand between them, Ashton enclosed his fingers around Luke’s penis and rigorously pumped it. Luke closed his eyes and turned his head to the side as he thrust upward into Ashton’s fist. It was Luke’s turn to beg Ashton, beg him for release. The drummer connected his mouth to the side of Luke’s neck and sucked his skin into his mouth while his free hand again connected with his ass. It was all too much for Luke and he came between their bodies. He breathed unevenly through his parted lips as the drummer kept moving in and out of him and he ran his hand up and down Ashton’s back while he tried to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Ashton bit on Luke’s shoulder, an action that caused the younger boy to squeeze his muscles around him. That was all that did the trick; Ashton emptied himself inside of Luke’s ass and dropped his weight on top of the other boy. Once he was breathing normally, Ashton pulled out and lay beside the younger boy, who was smiling at him; the drummer groaned inwardly, he knew very well what that smile was for.

“Don’t even say it,” Ashton warned.

“You begged, Ashton.”

“You’re just a prick. You tricked me and I fucking hate you.”

“Aww, but I love you, Ashton, to the moon and back,” Luke laughed. “I didn’t trick you, I was only trying to prove how wrong you were. When you said you don’t beg, I kinda took it as a challenge and I won.”

“Fuck off!”

“By the way, happy birthday.” Luke pressed his lips to Ashton’s in a tiny kiss.

“I can’t believe you tortured me so much on my birthday.”

“But you gotta admit, it was totally worth it.”

“Maybe,” the drummer made a face but ended up laughing. “Alright, alright. It was fucking awesome.”

“Now it time for some dessert.”

“Dessert?”

“Yeah, a nice birthday cake with some special icing,” Luke wriggled his eyebrows.

“Once is enough.”

“Please, please, please, pretty please Ashton,” Luke mocked while laughing.

“Fuck off! You’re just a dick.”

“That’s good because you love dicks.”

“Just go to hell.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it :) xx  
> If you haven't checked out how Ashton undid his hand, you can always find it here: [Tied With A Tie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7608724).


End file.
